powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 24: Runaway Gyodai
is the twenty-fourth episode of Dengeki Sentai Changeman. Synopsis Gyodai causes trouble on Earth when manipulated by Ahames' Space Beast, forcing the Changeman to deal with various problems with it. Plot One night, while everyone aboard the Gozmard is sleeping, Gyodai suddenly gets up and starts wandering. Everyone else is alerted when he stomps on Gator's hand, but they all get confused when they figure out Gyodai has left. Gyodai wanders about the streets, scaring off people, and devouring metallic objects, even entire automobiles. When the Changemen arrive, Gyodai says he will finish them off, much to their surprise as Gyodai is normally incapable of human speech. He starts beating them up, but they eventually knock him down, forcing him to spit out a Space Beast, Kiga. When the Beast speaks, the heroes realize he was the one speaking through Gyodai, and he was the one guiding Gyodai's attacks. Ahames soon appears and orders Kiga to get back inside Gyodai, causing him to run off again as she escapes. The Changemen give chase to Gyodai. Ahames then explains to Bazoo that Gyodai, under Kiga's influence, will convert anything he eats into energy, thus strenghtening Kiga. Bazoo comments on the monster's weirdness, but allows Ahames to proceed. In the meantime, Gyodai has wandered into an Army base, where the soldiers open fire against him to no avail. They fire a missile against Gyodai, but the creature simply eats up the missile, causing the soldiers to run off as the Changemen arrive. Kiga jumps out of Gyodai's body, noticeably buffer, and attacks them. Dragon orders his team to take out Gyodai, as he attacks Kiga. However, they stop, noticing that Gyodai's body seems to be overheating. Gyodai runs off again, and Dragon holds Kiga in place, preventing him to get back into Gyodai's body while the others follow Gyodai. Just as they are ready to attack him, Ibuki alerts them of the missile Gyodai swallowed earlier, which is undergoing chemical reactions, meaning one false move would cause a great explosion. The Changemen then decide to lead Gyodai out of the city before anything happens. However, Gyodai keeps going further into the city. Watching from afar, the team sees Gyodai staring forlornly at a store window, then smashing it and going away, and the Changemen follow, trying to reach out to the creature. Watching from a nearby building, Ahames coldly comments that, as long as the Changemen are destroyed in the blast, Gyodai's life or death is inconsequential. Soon Gyodai stops at a fountain in a park, and looks into his reflection in the water. From a distance, Hiryuu concludes that Gyodai is simply longing for a friend, and thinks his reflection is one. When Gyodai realizes it is not another creature in the water, he runs off again, and Hiryuu ponders that perhaps they can communicate with him if he is feeling nostalgic. He then continues: in order to understand a creature, they must become that creature. Later on, Hiryuu approaches Gyodai while wearing a crude costume resembling the creature. Gyodai, not realizing the deception, stares at Hiryuu for a long time, until he happily gives the Changeman a hug. With the ruse successful, the other four join Hiryuu, also dressed in Gyodai costumes, and start leading away the creature, joyous for no longer feeling lonely. As they go, however, Kiga and Ahames attack them. Hiryuu continues leading Gyodai away as the others transform and fight off the Hidrers sent against them. A short distance later, Gyodai falls to the ground, tired and overheating again. Straining, the creature manages to spit out the missile, now close to exploding, just as Ahames and Kiga appear. Revealing himself, Hiryuu throws the missile at them, which explodes upon contact, but does no harm to the villains. He then transforms as his teammates rejoin him, and calls Kiga out on his cowardice. After fighting off more Hidrers, the Changemen are struck down by Ahames, who orders Kiga to reenter Gyodai's body to grow stronger before disappearing. Despite being powered up, the Changemen, one at a time, use their personal attacks, stunning the Space Beast long enough for it to be destroyed by the Power Bazooka. Unfortunately, the destructive beam attracts Gyodai's powers, which enlarge Kiga, much to the Changemen's dismay. Calling up the Change Robo, they fight back, eventually destroying Kiga with the Super Thunderbolt. Later, the Changemen comment on the events of the day. Hiryuu notes how Gyodai was feeling lonely, and Mai comments that, if they managed to understand his feelings, they may be able to communicate with other Space Beasts, to which Shou sarcastically comments that Yuma and Gator would get along just fine, leading to a humorous chase. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : *Officer Suzuki: *Officer Watanabe: *Officer Nomoto: *Officer Kikuchi: * : **Star King Bazeu (Voice): * : * : * : * : **Shiima (Voice): * : * : Guest Cast * : Notes to be added DVD releases Dengeki Sentai Changeman Volume 3 features episodes 23-33. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/changeman.html References Category:Dengeki Sentai Changeman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda